Happy Halloween Everybody
by Springtime Bonnie
Summary: Happy Halloween from Madison and Skyler


Today was October 31st better known as Halloween, Mario and Rosalina was having a Halloween party and to celebrate Madison and Skyler's first halloween since their born.

''Hello Mario.'' Daniella grinned at Mario walk through the castle doors.

''Hello Pauline this is Madison's idea.'' Mario smirked, referring to the Bowser costume he was wearing.

''It works for you.'' Daniella said trying not to laugh.

''Have you seen, Rosalina and the twins.'' Mario asked.

"Well we haven't seen her." Suddenly, the large castle doors were opened and in stepped a petite blonde in a witch costume with a red high heels, and two babies one dress up as a angel and the other one dress up as a cat.

''We're back.'' Rosalina said quietly not trying to wake up Madison and Skyler.

''Have much candy do they eat?'' Mario asked.

''They have appetite like luma and ate four pounds of candles.'' Rosalina said.

''Take them to your parents house and let's get ready for the party.'' Mario said.

 **2 hours later**

"Who wants shots?!" Rosalina asked holding a bottle of Tequila and four shot glasses.

She poured them each a shot. She raised her glass in a toast. "To Halloween. The only time girls can dress like sluts and nobody will judge them!"

"To Halloween!" They replied. Laughing at Rosalina. They all downed the shot, giving face of disgust in return.

"C'mon! There's last minuet things to do!" Rosalina commanded.

She led them to the living room. There was bowls of chips sat on the coffee table and light blue color rim lined the coffee too.

"What is there to do?" Mario asked, eyeing the room.

"What playlist should I play?" Rosalina asked, scrolling through the music on her phone.

"Play playlist number 69." Mario laughed at the dirty number.

Music blared out and that's when the group noticed three new guests staring at them. It was Cat Peach, Wendy, and Tanooki Mario. Amber was a police officer. Mona was a cowgirl and Wario was a cowboy.

People were dancing, drinking, laughing, having a good time.

Rosalina was in the kitchen, refilling her drink, when suddenly a hand grabbed her. The mystery being whisper something in her ear, and an evil smirk spread across Mona's face.

In the living room, the dance floor was cleared and Rosalina, Daisy, Daniella, Eclair, Mona and Daniella stood upon it.

Wendy and Mona walked out from the crowd. The crowd went wild with cheers. Rosalina gave Mona a microphone.

"Is this thing on?" Mona asked, tapping the mic. It screeched in reply. "Hey, I'd like to thank everyone for coming out today. We've got a real treat for yah today."

The crowd cheered wildly. Smiles spread across the girls' faces. "Hit it!" Wendy pointed to Blue Toad who was working the music.

The music started to play. "This was never the way I planned. Not my intention." Wendy sang. The crowd went wild with cheers. "I got so brave drinken. Lost my discretion. It's not what, I'm used too. Just want to try you on. I'm curi-ous for you! Caught My ATTENTION!"

"I kissed a girl and I liked it!" Mona sang. The crowd cheering on the conservative girl. "The taste of her cherry Chapstick."

The girls continued to dance. The choreography was in sync and it looked like I had been practiced many times before. The dance was 'sexy as hell' as Tanooki liked to put it.

"I kissed a girl, just to try it! Hope my boyfriend don't mind it! It felt so wrong, it felt so right. Don't mean Im in love to-night! I kissed a girl and I liked it!"

Mona sang utill the song finished and the cheers were so loud you couldn't hear yourself think. People rushed on to congradulate the girls. Rosalina and Cat snuck out of the caous and were gone a few seconds. They came back and this time they were holding something. Cat grabbed the microphone from Lakitu and her and Rosalina stepped up onto the music booth.

"Who wants to do body shots?!" Cat sang, holding up a bottle of tequila. The song 'Shots' came on. Everybody was just drunk enough to think it was a good idea.

The two girls lied down on the coffe table. Mario grabbed the tequila bottle, a drunken smile on his face. People started lining up to do body shots. Everybody had had at least two drinks and at least had a strong buzz going on.

Everyone was dancing or something like that. There was make-out sessions with random people. Dirty dancing with your sister. Lip syncing out of sync. Things you couldn't imaging.

Wendy saw Tanooki, she ran up to him with a grin plastered on her face.

"Hey Tanooki." Wendy blushed.

"Hey, I liked your dance. It was sexy as hell!" Tanooki complemented. He had a drunken smile across his face.

"Come on!" Wendy grabbed Tanooki Mario's arm, leading him toward the kitchen. Tanooki had a long time crush on Wendy. And it had long ago grown anything but innocent.

"So, wazzupp?!" Tanooki put on his best ladies man charm.

"I was thinking. Maybe instead of, you know. Kissing a girl in the song. I was kinda sorta hopin' it was you?" Wendy blushed. The Alchol talking more than herself.

Tanooki's heart skipped a beat. He leaned in, he could feel her breath against his lips. But someone had broken the perfect moment.

"WENDY!" Rosalina screamed, barging into the kitchen.

"WHAT?" Wendy yelled back, even though they were only a mere six feet apart.

"Get 'uor ass in that mother effin' room!" Rosalina commanded.

The pair sighed but followed. The music boomed out a fast song. Everyone was dancing and singing as loud as they could. They joined the rest of the group. Soon enough the songs blurred into one and the room was hot with sweat and glitter.

Wendy and Daniella were standing on the couch. Swinging their arms to the song. Even though they were somewhat enemies, while drunk, they could have been sisters. While partying, social conduct rules don't apply.

"Tan-ooki!" Wendy squealed as Tanooki grabbed her from off the couch.

He had her if was going to dip her. She was in a giggle fit over nothing. "You're drunk aren't you?" Tanooki asked, a smirk on his face.

"So are you!" Wendy giggled.

"C'mon."

"What?"

"Get on my shoulders." Tanooki said as if it was a perfectly normal conversation.

"Okay." Wendy gave a nervou laugh. She hopped up onto the couch. And after little struggle, Wendy was on Tanooki's shoulders.

Rosalina was present in the kitchen pass out on the floor with a bottle of wine next to her .

The next morning fianlly came. And a ray of sun hit Mario's face. He groaned, wanting to go back to sleep, but a pounding headache said otherwise. He sighed, his eyes fluttering open.

He was on the couch next to Wendy and Mona. The other two seemed to be hand-cuffed together. Wanting relief to his head ache he got up. He took in last nights damage. Glitter, streamers and passed out people scattered the floor.

The majority of the party was gone, but the few stragglers showed the real damage. Lakitu was face down on his laptop, but you could see there was sharpie all over his face.

He walked into the kitchen, the creaking floor announcing his arrival. Rosalina was passed out on the island. "Rosalina," Mario prompted. "ROSA-lina!" Mario said alittle louder. "ROSALINA!"

She groaned. "What?" She said groggily.

"Where's the Tylenol?"

"Where it's always been!"

"Where the hell is that?!"

Rosalina fianlly moved from her position on the counter. Her makeup was smeared and her bangs were now a neon pink. She went to say something, but she turned alittle green. She turned and threw up into the sink. Mario gave a disgusted look at the sight.

And with her head still in the sink she said, "Mario?"

"Yah?"

"You're helping clean up you know."


End file.
